your voice
by monggu kai
Summary: Ia yakin dirinya jadi pria yang plin-plan sekarang, dan penyebabnya adalah KAI. KRISKAI...KRISKAI...


**Your Voice**

Pairing : KRISKAI

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Kai masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan senyum manis yang cerah. Ia menegur Lay dan Sunny yang ada di depan pintu seperti biasanya.

Kemudian ia beranjak duduk ke bangkunya sendiri untuk meletakkan tas. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kelas, teman-temannya belum banyak yang datang rupanya.

Ia hanya melihat Hyoyeon, Xiumin dan Suho si wakil ketua kelas mereka di kelas.

Ia melirik bangku di sebelahnya, kemana sosok teman sebangkunya yang juga ketua kelas mereka itu?

Biasanya ia duluan yang datang daripada Kai.

Kai mengeluarkan rubik pemberian appanya dari tas. Ia selalu memainkan rubik untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Kai masih asyik berkutat dengan rubiknya saat teman-teman nya yang lain sudah banyak yang berdatangan.

Kai baru menghentikan kegiatannya saat seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Ia melihat tampilan Yifan sebentar dan tersenyum senang setelahnya.

Ia menyimpan rubik yang ia mainkan tadi kedalam tas nya kembali.

Teman sebangkunya jauh lebih menarik sekarang.

"Kenapa pagi ini kau datang lebih telat dariku Yifan?"

Orang yang dipanggil Yifan itu hanya melihat kearahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah sarapan atau belum?"

Yifan masih diam.

"Ehm…aku senang hari ini hari Rabu, kita bisa menikmati pelajaran favorite kita. Kira-kira nanti seongsaenim menyuruh kita menggambar apa ya?"

"Molla…."

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat Yifan diam dan tak banyak bicara. Yifan memang seperti itu.

Dia memang agak pendiam, tapi Yifan orang yang sangat lucu menurut Kai.

Pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, dan Kai tidak lagi mengganggu Yifan yang sekarang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan buku tebal Fisika mereka.

_KRISKAI_

"Yifan…."

Kai berlari kecil ke arah Yifan yang sedang makan dikantin dengan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau tak menunggu sih?"

Kai bertanya pada Yifan dan menghiraukan teman-teman mereka yang berkumpul melingkar di meja bundar kantin sekolah.

"Yifan…..istri mu mengamuk tuh. Kau jangan bertampang sok dingin begitu"

Sunny tertawa melihat interaksi antara Kai dan Yifan yang selalu seperti itu tiap harinya.

Yifan tak menanggapi perkataan Sunny.

"Cepatlah pesan makanan mu, dan jangan berisik disamping ku"

Kai langsung menuruti perkataan Yifan untuk memesan makanan.

"Yifan…..ayo kita main sepulang sekolah. Aku ingin pergi ke Amusement Park"

"Kai…kenapa kau hanya mengajak Yifan? kami bagaimana?"

Baekhyun bertanya pada Kai. Sebenarnya ia bukan bertanya serius tapi lebih menggoda dua orang itu.

Mereka semua tahu Kai sangat menyukai Yifan.

"Kalian bisa pergi sendiri, aku hanya ingin pergi berdua dengan Yifan. Yifan….bagaimana?"

"Aku ada les bahasa Perancis nanti sore. Aku tak bisa"

Kai tak patah arang, ia kembali memberikan opsi lain pada Yifan.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam ? atau mungkin besok saja perginya?"

"Aku tak suka keluar malam hari, aku harus belajar di rumah. Besok aku juga sibuk"

"Ehhm….baiklah. Mungkin lain kali saja kita perginya"

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar penolakan halus Yifan.

_KRISKAI_

"Yifan….kau menggambar apa?"

Guru seni mereka memberikan tugas untuk menggambar suatu objek yang indah menurut persepsi mereka.

Jadi jam pelajaran ke 4 mereka habiskan untuk menggambar di kertas gambar.

Yifan sungguh merutuki mulut cerewet Kai yang selalu mengganggunya.

Ia ingin sekali pindah tempat duduk dan jauh dari Kai. Tapi Kai juga selalu mengikuti kemana dirinya duduk.

Percobaan ke 5 nya minggu yang lalu saja gagal. Ia pindah tempat duduk ke tempat Luna yang duduk sendiri karena Victoria sudah pindah sekolah.

Tapi Kai yang tidak mau duduk sendiri, malah menyuruh Luna pindah ketempat duduk awal mereka. Pada akhirnya ia dan Kai duduk di tempat duduk Luna dan Victoria. Dan Luna menuruti permintaan Kai supaya duduk di bangku awal mereka.

Yifan juga tidak habis pikir mengapa teman-temannya selalu luluh dengan permintaan Kai.

Beginilah jadinya.

Ia terus menerus mendengar suara berisik Kai yang sangat suka bertanya dan mengusik kenyamanannya.

Yifan sudah mencoba bersikap acuh pada Kai. Tapi Kai tidak mempan diacuhkan. Temannya itu malah tambah agresif mendekatinya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri aku menggambar apa"

Kai merapatkan bangkunya ke arah Yifan duduk dan melihat apa yang digambar Yifan.

"Ehmmm….ternyata keindahan menurut Yifan itu pemandangan alam ya? gambar Yifan selalu bagus, aku suka melihatnya"

Kai melihat Yifan menggambar gunung, sawah dan anak-anak domba di kertas gambarnya.

"Kau menggambar apa?"

Yifan kini yang bertanya pada Kai.

Kai membuka buku gambarnya dan memperlihatkan gambarnya dengan wajah sumringah.

Yifan sedikit terkejut melihat gambar Kai.

"Baguskan gambar ku?"

"Kenapa kau menggambar wajah ku?"

"Karena wajah Yifan itu indah…..jadi aku menggambarnya"

Kai dengan wajah polosnya mengatakan itu di depan Yifan.

Dua teman didepan mereka yang mendengar percakapan antara Yifan dan Kai hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan.

Mereka berpikir Kai makin frontal saja mendekati Yifan.

Wajah Yifan agak memerah malu karena ucapan Kai.

"Dasar bodoh…."

Kai senang Yifan terlihat malu seperti itu.

Ia terus memandangi wajah tampan Yifan yang masih melanjutkan menggambar di kertas dengan wajah yang terus bersemu.

_KRISKAI_

"Kai….ayo kita pergi"

Chanyeol dari kelas sebelah mendatangi kelas Kai saat jam pelajaran mereka berakhir.

"Ehm….Yeol tunggu sebentar"

Kai kini terburu-buru memasukkan alat tulis dan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Kai…kau dan Chanyeol mau pergi kemana?"

Sunny penasaran juga melihat Kai terburu-buru seperti itu.

"Kami berdua mau ke Amusement Park"

Kai menjawab dengan rasa antusias. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan berlari keluar kelas dengan semangat.

Yifan melihat Kai yang terburu-buru itu juga. Sebelum keluar kelas, Kai menghentikan larinya dan melihat Yifan yang juga melihatnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok Yifan…"

Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yifan yang hanya diam terpaku di tempat duduknya.

"Kau sih menolak kencan dengannya. Lihat sendirikan…dia jadi pergi dengan pria lain"

Sunny memanasi Yifan yang masih terkena efek _wink_ lucu dari Kai.

"Cerewet….."

Yifan langsung beranjak pergi dari kelasnya.

_KRISKAI_

Yifan masuk les bahasa Perancisnya dengan tidak tenang.

Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Kai di Amusement Park sekarang?

Ia bingung kenapa ia penasaran.

Ia kembali konsentrasi pada tutor didepan sana yang masih menerangkan pelajaran dan berusaha keras menepikan bayangan teman sebangkunya yang periang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yifan…..kau ikut workshop seni minggu depan atau tidak?"

"Tidak…."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku malas…."

"Aku ingin ikut…kau ikut ya?"

Jam istirahat Yifan mulai terganggu lagi oleh Kai yang terus mengusiknya.

Yifan diam saja sambil terus membaca buku di hadapannya.

"Yifan….kita bisa bersama-sama melihat pameran lukisan dan gambar abstrak nanti. Ayolah…."

"Tidak…dan jangan mengganggu ku saat aku membaca Kai"

"Bagaimana kalau….."

"Tidak….."

"Yifan…..ayolah…."

"…."

"….."

.

.

.

.

Kai tidak berhasil membujuk Yifan, padahal ia ingin sekali ikut workshop seni itu.

Ia tidak ingin pergi kalau hanya ia sendiri yang kesana. Karena tempat workshop itu diadakan bukan disekolah mereka.

Kai mengambil handphone nya dan menghubungi nomor temannya.

"Sehun….kau mau ikut workshop seni minggu depan atau tidak?"

Yifan mencuri dengar Kai yang menghubungi Oh Sehun dari kelas 2 C untuk menemaninya.

"Semoga Oh Sehun menolak"

Yifan berdoa dalam hati.

"Oh..begitu. Baiklah…aku pergi dengan yang lain saja"

Kai menutup handphone nya dengan kecewa.

Tapi ia kembali menelpon seseorang dengan perasaan senang.

"Taemin…..ini Kai. Kau mau menemaniku ke workshop seni minggu depan atau tidak?. Aku tidak punya teman pergi ke sana…."

"….."

"Benarkah?"

"…"

"Taemin jjang ! nanti aku akan menghubungi mu lagi. Gomawo Taemin ah….."

Kai berwajah senang saat mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Taemin.

"Yifan…aku punya teman untuk kesana"

Kai berbicara pada Yifan yang masih konsentrasi pada bukunya.

"Ayo kita ke kantin. Kau belum makan kan?"

Yifan belum menjawab, tapi Kai sudah menarik dirinya secara paksa untuk beranjak mendatangi kantin sekolah mereka.

"Aku ingin makan ddeokbokki. Yifan ingin makan apa?"

"…."

"Yifan….."

"Aku kenyang…"

"Baiklah aku akan memesankan ramen untuk Yifan"

Kai dengan seenaknya memesan makanan untuk Yifan tanpa persetujuan orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Yifan harus makan….nantikan kita ada pelajaran olahraga. Aku tidak ingin melihat Yifan lelah saat berolahraga"

"Berhenti sok perhatian karena kau bukan pacar ku"

Yifan terlihat marah dan meninggalkan Kai begitu saja sendirian di kantin.

_KRISKAI_

Yifan kesepian…..

Sudah dua hari Kai tidak masuk sekolah. Ia tidak tahu alasannya. Ia enggan bertanya pada Baekhyun atupun Sunny.

Pasti dua temannya itu akan mengejeknya jika tiba-tiba ia perhatian pada Kai.

Tapi ia penasaran kenapa Kai tidak masuk sekolah. Kai tidak mengirim surat atau keterangan apapun ke sekolah.

Apa Kai sakit ?

Atau mungkin ia ada urusan keluarga?

Atau Kai marah karena dirinya memarahi nya sewaktu di kantin kemarin?

Ia semakin bingung kenapa ia sekarang khawatir pada Kai.

Seharusnya ia senang, karena ia tidak terganggu oleh suara berisik Kai lagi.

Ini baru dua hari Kai tidak sekolah.

Tapi ia merindukan sosok Kai yang sering menemaninya. Kai yang perhatian padanya.

Kai yang selalu tersenyum dan bersikap riang didepannya. Kai yang sering menggodanya.

Kai yang….

Pokoknya ia merindukan suara berisik pria itu.

Ia yakin dirinya jadi pria yang plin-plan sekarang, dan penyebabnya adalah KAI.

Yifan meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Ia pandangi bangku Kai yang kosong.

"Lebih baik kau ada…daripada aku sendirian seperti ini ternyata"

Yifan terlalu terbiasa di temani Kai disampingnya.

_KRISKAI_

Telpon….tidak…telpon….tidak….telpon ….tidak….telpon…tidak….telpon….

Yifan duduk di meja belajarnya dengan cemas. Ia memegang handphone nya ingin menelpon Kai langsung.

Tapi ia bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti pada Kai.

Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia rindu pada Kai. Bisa-bisa ia malu dan Kai makin besar kepala.

Ia kembali menatap handphone nya dan menghubungi nomor Kai.

Ia ingin mematikan sambungan itu tapi suara Kai sudah sampai ke telinganya.

"Yifan….."

Kai dengan suara agak sengau tapi terdengar antusias mencoba menyapa Yifan.

"…..."

Ia tersenyum mendengar suara ceria Kai memanggil namanya. Yifan tak menampik perasaan rindu mendengar nada suara Kai.

"Yifan…..ada apa menghubungi ku"

"Mati aku…."

Ia lupa memikirkan alasan logis kenapa ia menghubungi Kai.

"Yifan…kau masih disana kan?"

"Hei…kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah? kita punya tugas kelompok Kimia. Aku tidak mau memasukkan nama mu di daftar anggota kelompok jika kau tidak hadir mengerjakannya"

Yifan dengan nada dingin dan tegasnya membalas sapaan Kai. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang bodoh sekali merangkai kata.

"Aku sedang sakit…"

Yifan terdiam.

"Kau sakit apa?"

Tersirat nada kekhawatiran pada suaranya.

"Aku flu dan juga demam. Orang tua ku sedang pergi ke luar negeri.

Pelayan dirumah melarang ku ke sekolah. Padahal aku sangat merindukan Yifan di sekolah"

Yifan meraba wajahnya yang tiba-tiba jadi panas karena ucapan Kai.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Cepat sembuh ya…"

Yifan agak panik dan tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa, jadi ia ingin segera menutup telponnya.

"Yifan….."

Kai terdengar merengek manja padanya.

"Apalagi?"

"Kau tidak merindukanku selama aku tidak masuk sekolah?"

Yifan makin tersudut karena ditanya seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku dirumah terus memikirkan Yifan. Aku senang sekali kau menelpon ku malam minggu ini"

"Sebagai ketua kelas itu sudah tugas ku menelpon teman ku yang tidak hadir selama beberapa hari ini tanpa keterangan, kau tahu kan?"

Yifan masih gengsi dan beralibi sekarang.

"Tapi tetap saja aku senang karena Yifan peduli dengan ku"

"…"

"Yifan….."

"Ehm…."

"Besok jenguk aku ya….."

"….."

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Ak..ku…..mau"

"Kau akan datang ke rumah ku kan?"

"Iya….."

"Yang benar?"

Suara Kai berubah lebih antusias di seberang.

"Hn…."

"Yifan…..aku ingin cokelat"

"Besok akan ku belikan"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya….."

"Aku sayang Yifan…."

"…"

"Yifan…."

"Kai…cepat sana tidur, kau sedang sakit kan? besok aku akan datang"

Yifan langsung menutup sambungan telponnya karena jantungnya terus berdebar kencang.

"Apa Kai tidak malu terus mengatakan kalimat _cheesy_ pada ku?"

Yifan merebahkan dirinya diranjang sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ia mengambil bantal gulingnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku malu sekali tadi…."

Tapi ia bahagia bisa mendengar suara Kai yang terus menyebutkan namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia teringat akan janjinya besok pada Kai.

Yifan bangkit dari ranjangnya dan memeriksa dompetnya.

Ia melihat masih ada uang nya sejumlah seratus ribu won disana.

"Sepertinya uang ku cukup untuk membeli sebuket bunga mawar dan beberapa batang cokelat kesukaan Kai untuk besok"

Yifan kembali merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan berdoa sebelum tidur.

"Ya Tuhan…..cepatkan lah pagi datang, agar aku bisa melihat senyum cerah pria cerewet itu lagi"

_FIN_

Saya bawa oneshoot aneh lagi. Just simple and short story.

Ini requesan dari **Jung Min. **

Are u enjoy…?

I hope so…

Saya gak bisa dan (**mungkin gak akan pernah bisa**) buat FF romantis itu seperti apa.

T_T

Kalo reader sekalian ada yang tahu caranya, tolong kasih tahu caranya.

Hahahaha…

Ngeliat tumpukan utang FF yang belum tuntas saya lelah sendiri.

#dihajar reader…

Nanti akan saya publish one by one.

FF "Tunangan" dan "Cemburu" akan saya publish setelah FF "PARTNER" saya tamat kan dulu. Jadi sabar ya…..

Oke….see u in next


End file.
